disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zooqooo
Hi Zooqooo -- we are excited to have Disney Fairies Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Justin Lynn Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a wonderful start to this wiki with your logo and some great pictures of the Never Fairies. I added some category tags to your pages -- categories are a good way to keep your articles organized and make it easier for people to find articles. It's very easy to do; simply add Category:Never Fairies at the bottom of a page, and the page goes into the category. If you want to make a new category, add the tag to a page, save, and then click the redlink and edit the category just like a new article. If you have any questions, or I can help you set anything up (templates, favicon, custom skin, etc.) please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 18:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Template I'd be happy to help you make a customized template -- just let me know what you need it for and what fields you want it to have :). -- Wendy (talk) 18:45, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi -- I made Template:Never Fairy for you, and used it on Rani so you could see how it works. I can alter it further if you want it different -- wider for example, or a different color, or really whatever. Let me know what you think! -- Wendy (talk) 01:47, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hi. To use the template, you would just copy the text in the dotted-box at the bottom of the template page -- the part that starts and everything in between. Edit one of the Fairies' pages and paste it in. Then fill in the info (eye color and whatnot) after the '=' on each line. For the image, you just need the name of the image, (eg. Rani.jpg). Then go ahead and save the page, and you should see the template. -- Wendy (talk) 22:28, 7 October 2008 (UTC)